Death And Sadness Leads To Happiness And Naked Flying, Grays
by Jounin Saryn
Summary: Zeref and Anchnologia have come back to bring the apocalypse, starting with Fairy Tail. what happens when Fiore's number 1 guild proves to weak to defeat their foe this time and what will be the consequences to this fact. Preview: "PLEASE LUCY! DON'T GO NASHI NEEDS YOU! I NEED YOU!" Natsu screamed. "NOOOO! NOT NASHI TOO! WHY? WHY? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE LOSING MY ENTIRE FAMILY


**Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does! However if I did it would be interesting! *evil grin***

For the first time in 3 years Natsu Dragneel was actually crying. But in all fairness the man really indeed had something to cry about. His beloved mate and wife lay in his arms, blood trickling from the right corner of her mouth and down her chin, her fragile body was badly beaten, but the most horrific of her injuries was the large stab wound in her stomach. All Natsu could do was hold Lucy and comfort her in her final moments. When she had originally suffered the blow, he had carried her bridal-style and attempted to find Wendy only to discover Levy bandaging both hers and Romeo's unconscious forms. Now he just sat in the middle of the burning town and blocked out the battle cries and the screams of both agony and anguish. Zeref, after having fully revived his powers had returned to bring the apocalypse. Anchnoligia and Zeref had started with magnolia because they saw fairy tail as a threat to their plans. Many had lost loved ones. Gray had lost his life protecting his wife Juvia who had joined him after securing their 2 month old baby Snow at Lamia Scale with her godparents Lyon and Sherry. Erza and 6 year old Iris had lost their lives as well, Jellal had disappeared into the battle after holding them in their final moments, and he had been dead set on avenging or joining his family. Mirajane had to not only watch the death of her young sister (again) but also that of her brother and lover, freed. Laxus had been killed whilst trying to avenge Lissana, his girlfriend and master had died at the start of the attack, protecting them from the initiating blow. As far as Natsu knew only Mira, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Gajeel, Evergreen, Laki, Bixlow, Gildarts, Cana, Panther Lilly, Gale (Gajeel and Levy's 7 year old), Mira's unborn child, Natsu and Lucy's 7 year old daughter Nashi and Lucky Happy and Carla's son, were still alive. The others were either dead or Natsu had no idea where they were. Happy had died protecting his son and his wife Carla shortly after Natsu had sent Lucy and Nashi to hide. The battle had been somewhat in Fairy Tail's favour; all the men had fought and sent their loved ones to hiding. When they thought it was all over they discovered that they had only been dealing with a small section of the attackers and the rest had found most of the people sent into hiding. Nashi had apparently met up with Juvia along the way after Lucy prevented her capture, so she was In Lamia Scale. Natsu clutched Lucy's right hand tightly in his, intertwining their fingers. He held her tightly against his chest, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck as she used her energy to whisper her final goodbyes. "PLEASE LUCY! DON'T GO NASHI NEEDS YOU! I NEED YOU!" Natsu screamed, he was absolutely hysterical, but dragons only mated once and he had given Lucy everything as she had given him, with her death a piece of him would also die and he wasn't sure if he could withstand that pain. Lucy pulled back slightly so she could see his face. "Now, now Natsu… you have to be a big boy because Nashi needs you". Lucy explained her own tears streaming down her bloodied and bruised cheeks. "But Lucy what will we do without you?!" Natsu was desperate now and he was turning into a mess of grief and guilt. "I know Natsu and don't worry I'll wait for you guys, just try not to come to quick ne?" she asked, giggling lightly but immediately regretted it when an agonizing pain shot through her body. Natsu just held her tightly rocking her back and forth as he pulled her onto his lap. He stroked her hair and kissed her head as he wished so very desperately that she could stay with him but he knew it was a silly wish. "I love you Natsu, please never forget me. I'll always be with you in your heart." Lucy said as he eyes began to close slightly. Natsu knew this was it, her final breaths. "I love you too Luce and we will be happy again, I promise!" Natsu whispered back as they shared one final, passionate kiss. When Natsu pulled away, he knew she was gone. He clutched her lifeless body to his own and rocked harder, roaring in pain and anguish, he was dying inside and he knew that the only reason he willed himself to continue breathing was the small pink haired, brown eyed, 7 year old fire dragon slayer currently at Lamia Scale. He picked up the body of his mate and only love as he solemnly made his way out of magnolia toward Lamia Scale. Although fairy tail was his home and nakama, the bond a dragon shares with its mate and offspring is far stronger so he I guess you could say abandoned the survivors and walked to the guild protecting his daughter. After a few hours walking Natsu walked towards Clover where Lamia Scale was situated. He expected to see a lively town oblivious to the horror he just left behind, instead he found that Clover too was mere ashes. His eyes widened in horror and he clutched Lucy's corpse firmly before sprinting off to the remains of the fellow alliance guild. When he reached the burnt out building he immediately placed Lucy gently on the ground within eye sight so that he could search for their child. He passed the barley conscious Jura and the corpses of the man he once called eyebrows as well as Toby. He passed the bodies of many comrades but that was nothing new today but then much too his horror he passed the corpse of Sherry one of the two people whom Juvia left the lives of Snow and Nashi in, if Sherry was dead, what happened to Lyon. He passed through more bodies and ash when he discovered a small area of the guild untouched by the flames; he looked behind him to make sure he could see Lucy before opening the red oak door to the room. He was greeted by a small room filled with injured survivors and he quickly scanned the faces searching for the navy haired baby girl and his pink haired daughter. His search showed no results however he found the guilty and depressed form of Lyon. Natsu marched up to him and picked him up by the collar, glaring at the man, by now everybody was watching with a sorrowful expression. "Where are they?!" Natsu hissed as he held Lyon against the wall. Lyon stared at the grief ridden and enraged pinkette with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry, I sent Sherry with them but.." he trailed of, tears welling in his eyes and Natsu stared wide eyed before dropping the man on the ground and finally after a horrific day, broke down. "NOOOO! NOT NASHI TOO! WHY? WHY? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE LOSING MY ENTIRE FAMILY IN ONE DAY!" Natsu roared, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his hair in the fetal position. Lyon's eyes widened when he heard this and he felt that his pain was so small compared to the fact that the dragon slayer had lost everything. After his little moment, Natsu got up silently, his bangs hiding his expression as he quietly asked Lyon for Nashi's body, Lyon tried to explain that it would be worse for him to see her but his comment was ignored so Lyon sighed in defeat and took Natsu outside to a small shelter where the body of Nashi lay soaked in both hers and the baby she tightly clutched's blood. She had dagger wound to her heart, the same as Snow, the only thing that made Natsu feel a little better was the fact that she had left the world quickly and without suffering. "I leave the baby in your care, but I however, will be taking my daughter. Goodbye Lyon and thanks for trying…" Natsu trailed of, gently picking up the form of his cold daughter and holding her close. Without waiting for Lyon's reply he dashed out to Lucy's body, grabbing a kitchen knife along the way. He shifted his hold on the small child so he could hold both of the females that meant so much to him in his arms. Natsu went to a secluded area of forest and sat down against a tree, he sat Lucy between his legs, resting against his chest and Nashi on her lap. He wrapped both in his arms before pulling out the knife. "I know you asked me not to join ya too soon Luce, but I don't know….without you and Nashi, I have nothing, I am nothing….i feel so numb, so dead inside…I want to be happy with you guys again so unfortunately I must break my promise. I'll see you soon guys." He whispered as he hugged them before carefully removing his treasured scarf to wrap around the neck of his only child. He used the knife he had retrieved to carefully cut open the section of his neck where the major veins and arteries were so he wouldn't have to wait too long. Once he was finished he dropped the knife and hugged his family close, leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes with a gentle smile on his face. "I'll see you soon ne?" he whispered before his body slumped and he drew his final breath.

Natsu opened his eyes when he heard someone call his name; he was immediately greeted by blinding golden light and familiar scents, 2 in particular. Natsu squinted his eyes before opening them again and in the light he could make out the shape of Lucy with Nashi tightly gripping her hand, they were both smiling at him and behind them he could see everyone that had been lost in the battle, all of them there to welcome him. Natsu jumped up and sprinted over to Lucy who had let go of Nashi's hand; Natsu picked her up and spun her around while Nashi giggled watching her parents. Natsu put Lucy down before picking Nashi up with one arm and holding Lucy in his embrace via the waist with the other. He buried his face in Lucy's hair and breathed deeply, inhaling her wondrous scent before grasping her hand with his right one, intertwining their fingers, his left arm still supporting the giggling Nashi as the young Dragneel family walked off into the light, to their friends, their family, their future of no loss or pain, their future of true happiness. "You know I missed you guys and I really thought I'd never see you again for a moment". Natsu confessed as he grinned at his family. Lucy laughed and Nashi hugged his neck. "We missed you too, but what you did was really stupid you know!" Lucy scolded but Natsu silenced her by putting Nashi down and wrapping his arms around his annoyed mate, pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I love you, so don't be mad, okay?" Natsu whispered against her lips breathlessly after having pulled away due to lack of air. "I love you to, baka!" Lucy giggled quietly. The two stared lovingly into each other's eyes before the annoying voices of Nashi and Gale (partners in crime) interrupted their romantic moment. "EWWWWWW GET A ROOM!" the cried and made pretend disgusted faces, causing Natsu to growl and chase the pests around as Lucy sighed and smiled fondly as the sight of the two 7 year olds running for their life's as the pissed of dragon chased them around, bumping into things and people causing a fight to break out. "Even in heaven, Fairy Tail's still Fairy Tail" Lucy mumbled as she watched Erza mercilessly beat Gray and Elfman for squishing her strawberry cake and Gajeel fighting Natsu over chasing his kid. "But you wouldn't have things any other way ne Lu-Chan?" asked a heavily pregnant Levy (don't ask how she is still able to be pregnant it will drive you mad thinking about it). Lucy giggled and shook her head, returning her gaze to the brawl in front of her as most of the women who didn't want to get caught up stood off to the side with the children who weren't participating. "No way!" Lucy replied to Levy's question before ducking under a naked Gray thrown her way.

**Had to edit and re-upload the story because there was so many mistakes! i think i got them all (hopefully! *fingers crossed*) please enjoy this story! i tried to make a sad story but i didn't have the heart plus i like to add humour so i put the last paragraph in rather than leave it with Natsu's suicide. hope you guys liked my story!**


End file.
